A New Family
by BluePhoenix02
Summary: The four turtles saved a girl from the Kraang. Little did they know about who she really was: Shredder's loyal spy. She had a good bond with the turtles before she came to know she had to kill them all. Will she kill the ones she loved the most? Or will she betray Shredder's trust?
1. A New Family

"HEY!"

Raph stopped mocking Mikey and turned around.

"Did you guys hear something?" Leo asked cautionsly.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" All of his brothers heard a scream and leaped into the direction it came from.

"Guys, look!" Donnie stopped and pointed to a group of Kraangdroids who had surrounded a girl.

They threw her into a sack and carried her to a helicopter, dumping her in. She screamed in pain. 

"Come on, guys!" Mikey yelled as he leaped down from the building, attacking the first Kraang he could see.

"Comin' through!" Raph jumped down second. Donnie and Leo shared a worried look before joining their brothers.

"Mikey, go after the helicopter! See if you can rescue the girl! We'll handle the Kraang!" Leo ordered. Mikey nodded right before jumping on the roof and onto the helicopter's landing gear.

"BOOYAKASHA!" He jumped inside and attacked the Kraang one by one with his nun-chucks.

"Whoa!" The helicopter felt a sudden jerk and the girl tembled out of it. Luckily, she was able to hold onto the landing gear.

"Hold on!" Mikey said as he carefully climbed out of the helicopter.

But her hand slipped and she fell.

"WATCH OUT!" Mikey yelled as he jumped from the helicopter and landed on the roof like a perfectly balanced cat. just in time to catch her.

She opened her eyes in the confusion to the reason she had stopped falling but didn't land with a thud. Her crystal blue eyes met Mikey's baby blue ones. Instead of being happy and cheerful as usual, Mikey was completely calm and in complete awe of the beauty of her face from up so close.

But her eyes focused and she realized what exactly saved her. "G-get away!" She shouted as Mikey quickly dropped her, screaming too. She kept backing away into the shadows of the alley.

"Wait, I won't hurt you! We're the good guys!" Mikey said proudly.

"W-w-who are y-you?" She stammered.

"I'm Michelangelo, dudette! Call me Mikey!" He said happily.

"Is this a...costume?" She said, slowly stepping out of the shadows.

"No! I'm a mutant! A mutant turtle!"

"Whoa.."

"Yup!" He said right before his phone rang.

_{Teenage Muant Ninja Turtles}_

_{Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles}_

_{Tee-}_

"Mikey here."

"_Hey Mikey. We dealed with the Kraang._"

"Cool, dudes!"

"_So could you save her?_"

"Save who?" He asked, confused.

"{_sigh_} _The girl I told you to save._"

"Oh, her! Yeah, I did!"

"_Good work, Mikey. Meet us at the lair._"

"What about-"

_Beep...beep...beep_

He sighed and put his phone back. "I guess you'll have to come with us, uh..."

"Amaya. Amaya Fields." She smiled as she put brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cool name! C'mon!"

"Thanks but...where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Mikey smiled and leaped from a building to the other.

"Uhh...Mikey? A little help?" Amaya said as she fearfully looked down to how long the building and developed swirls in her eyes.

He jumped back down to her and offered her a hand. She gladly accepted it. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He smiled and helped her through the various building sizes.

**At the lair~**

All three of his brothers waited impatiently for his baby bro.

"I'm home!" They heard a yell from the entrance of the lair.

"Wait, there's MORE of your kind?" Amaya asked in surprize as she stepped into the lair.

"Yup! I've got three bros and a Sensei!"

"Cool!"

"And- oh look, here they are!" He pointed to his three brothers. "That's Leonardo, that's Raphael and that's Donatello."

She giggled at the different names, realizing that they belonged to famous ancient people.

"My name's Amaya Fields. Nice meeting you." She paused and looked around. "This place is so...homey. It...it reminds me of somewhere..."

"Where?" Mikey asked.

She quickly shook her head, coming back to her senses, "It's uh...it's kind of stupid but..."

The four brothers waited.

"It...reminds me of...my...my home..." She blushed, embarrassed. She knew they were going to laugh on her. But they didn't.

"Well what's stupid about that?!" Mikey said.

"Yeah. Everyone misses their home once in a while. So that means you aren't from here?" Leo added.

"N-no, I'm a New Yorker but...actually...those weird robot things with brains, they...killed my family and burnt down my house..." Tears came to her eyes but she wiped them away, giggling weakly. "I'm just being stupid..."

"No you aren't!" Mikey protested.

"Yeah I am...but anyway. So how'd you guys become mutated turtles?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" He said.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul."

"Well then. How do I start?..." Donnie continued.


	2. A New Room

Amaya had nowhere to stay qne Leo thought there was no harm in letting her stay. So they arranged a room for her.

"There." Donnie said as he kept a pillow on the bed.

"Where are you taking me?" Amaya chuckled as Leo and Raph walked her into her new room, keeping their hands on her eyes.

"Careful for the door." Leo helped her through the door. "Come on, guys, lemme see!" She begged.

"Ready Raph?" Leo asked.

"Ready." Raph smirked.

"3, 2, 1, surprize!" Both of them removed their hands as Amaya gasped at the sight of the pretty room.

It had blue walls with purple curtains which perfectly matched. A green catpet at the door, a green bedsheet with a while pillow, a wooden dressing table with a vase and a bunch of roses in it.

"This...is...AWESOME!" She said in surprize.

"Glad you liked it." Donnie smiled.

"Well, then. You have everything here. But if you need something, just tell us." Leo said.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." Amaya said, smiling, and the three left the room.

She yawned and crawled on the bed, pulling the blankets on her. "I like it here...with everyone around..." She closed her eyes, mumbling to herself, "I don't wanna go back to Master *yawn* Xever..." She slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~MORNING~**

"Hey Amaya." She heard a voice and slowly opened her eyes, only to be welcomed with a flash of sunlight.

"Mmm...what do you want...?" She said sleepily, pulling the blanket over her face.

"Get up! It's like 10 AM!"

"Say WHAT?!" She jerked up when she realized how late she was and her head bumped into Mikey's.

"Ow!" They both said, backing up.

"Mikey? Oh! I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"And good morning to you too..." He mumbled jokingly as he rubbed his forehead. She chuckled.

"So, you wanna have breakfast?" He offered.

"No, I'm not really-" She was interrupted by her stomatch's growl as she didn't eat dinner last night.

"Busted." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"C'mon!" He pulled her out of bed and led her to the kitchen.

She yawned and sat on the counter, rubbing her eyes.

He took out a piece of pizza and kept it in a plate and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Mikey.." She said as she tried to get up and took a bite of the pizza.

"Well, whatcha gonna do after breakfast?" He said as he rested his face on his hands, sitting beside her.

"I don't know..." She said, gulping it down. "I guess I'll just look for something to do in my room."

"Hey, I have an idea!" He said, a light bulb flashing on top of his head, "Will you play some video games with me?"

"Sure! Sounds great."

"Okay! I'll go open it!" He cheered as he jumped up and ran into the living room.

She chuckled as she swollowed the last piece of her pizza and followed him.

"Here." He handed her a controller and she sat down cross legged beside him.

She giggled. "PizzaGuy11? Really Mikey?"

"What? I like pizza, okay?" They both laughed together.

"Well lets see...I'll be...AmayaFLDS." She entered her penname.

"What's FLDS?"

"Fields. Duh!"

"Oh...right." He said with a sheepish smile.

So the game started and Mikey seemed to win.

**After an hour or so~**

"HA! Beat ya again!" Mikey cheered.

"Hey! No fair! I want a rematch!" Amaya protested.

"Come on." Raph said. "You've been playing that for the past hour! Don't you guys get bored?"

"Nope!" They both answered together. He facepalmed himself.

"Hey, Amaya." Donnie called out as he entered the lab.

"Hold on, Donnie." She pressed 'PAUSE' and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Here." He handed her what looked like a gadget in a shell. "I made this for you."

"...What _is_ this exactly?" She gave him a confused look as she took the T-PHONE and observed it.

"It's called a T-PHONE. Me and my brothers use it to contact each other. And now that you're staying here, I thought you should have one too." He explained.

"Whoa. Cool! Thank you, Donnie!" To everyone surprize, she hugged him lightly. He blushed and sluttered, "Y-you're w-welcome..."


End file.
